The Lounge
Wayfinder Lounge The Sharn Wayfinder lounge is a room of comfortable size, with a fully stocked bar and a variety of seating--from well crafted wooden stools at the bar, to upholstered armchairs and couches scattered about the room, to a rather large chair reinforced with runes to hold something quite heavy. Most seating is accompanied by simple wooden tables. Behind the bar is a station for making various hot drinks, with all the ingredients to do so. A cozy fireplace is along one wall, with mantle above it holding a few more books and items Wayfinders have left there. Next to the fireplace is a wood-burning stove that looks rather new. A crude dart board, really no more than several planks of wood cobbled together with a target, hangs on a wall. Wayfinders are encouraged to throw things at it. Within reason. And a sizable bookshelf sits near the back of the room, holding a variety of material that cannot be found in the archives. Multiple doors lead elsewhere from the lounge, one set notably going out to a small balcony that overlooks the busy district of Korran-Thriven in the Upper Dura. Decor seems to be centered around matching the painting of Wroat on Fire (see Art). Objects of Interest Wayfinders are encouraged to fill the lounge with trophies and tales from their travels with the Foundation, and are able to put together and set up their own, or submit them to the Foundation to be made into a well crafted display--after a thorough screening for any lingering danger. Memorials * A longsword hung in a wooden display, with its sheath placed alongside it. The blade is a plain steel that reflects the light beautifully from the high degree of polish. It's easily apparent that the blade is still honed to a fine razor, despite the shine. Inscribed on the blade in a rough-ish looking script it reads; “Ivello Kemble d'Medani.” ''The sheath is made out of a strange, reddish pebbled leather--basilisk hide. Nailed to the display is a bronze plaque; ''“Ivello - so long as this blade hangs in this house, you shall be remembered.” Art * A painting of four clawfoot raptors sat around a table playing Three Dragon Ante. One of them is holding a 13 gold dragon with its sickle claw beneath the table. Each of the critters has features that mirror portraits by famous artists--three of which were Phiarlans. * A traditional Talentan shoulder drum. Painted a garish array of bright colors around its two and a half foot sides. Placed directly under the painting of the clawfoots playing cards. * A stylized painting of what looks like the city of Wroat at night, its buildings on fire. Upon close inspection, it seems there are a few specks of blood on the canvas. Trophies * A wooden plaque mounted with a bronzed large pinecone. A small metal plate beneath reads; “Commemorating the first organized Sharn Wayfinder Hrazhak game X 998 YK --- Aida, Ketaal v Leonardo Brenith, Monaak, Tamiyah, Vonan'khesh --- Victory: Aida, Ketaal” * What appears to be a large fang, eight inches in length, made entirely of rough, naturally shaped wood. It smolders at the tip, but never seems to burn away. It rests neatly on a small silver stand, held point-down by a thin strip of metal around its circumference. The signage on its pedestal marks it as the tooth of a ‘Wooden Flaming Firefox’ from a Sarlonan Wild Zone. * A very large, fuzzy sock hat, seemingly the sort often worn on the Night of Long Shadows. It is sized for a Bugbear’s head. It isn’t quite clear if this is actually meant to be a trophy, but someone did put it in a place of honor in the room. * A slanted glass display case lined with rows of large triangular teeth. They seem to be misshapen and discolored in places, though still deadly sharp. The placard on the front marks them as the teeth of a ‘fungal shark’ in Lake Galifar. * Resting on neatly placed hooks in the wall, a jagged stinger of some sort. It it encased in a lustrous purple carapace and stretches nearly an arm’s length. The end where it was presumably chopped away is neatly capped off by a silver plate. A small placard beneath labels it as the stinger of an ashworm. * A fine glass jar with delicate swirling patterns blown into it, sitting on a low shelf. Within is a small amount of water, perfectly clean and clear--almost unnaturally so. It is labeled in fine script as ‘spirit water’ from Q’barra’s swamps. * An absolutely massive beaver, stuffed and propped up on a table all its own. There is no placard to explain its presence. Judging from its size, it must have weighed something close to 200 lbs in life. * A plaque of dark wood, with laurel branches cut into its shape. Three long, shark-like teeth are propped up onto it in a partial sunburst pattern, looking to have slightly decayed and been thoroughly cleaned. Marked as ‘Corrupted Bulette’ teeth from Karrnath, the plaque rests neatly just above Ivello’s memorial sword. * Affixed to one of the walls in a conspicuous location is a worn piece of parchment on which the likeness of a male Dragonborn flexing with his shirt off is drawn with a surprising degree of accuracy if not a tad on the steamy side. No placard or explanation is given for how or why the drawing was acquired or needed to be shared. Exhibits * Beside the hearth at the eye level of children and small folk, a bronze rimmed oval mirror. Cresting the mirror are two long blackened horns, the tips pristine and ivory. The viewer’s reflection glimmers with illusory flames behind them. There is a plaque beneath the mirror; "Wayfinder Kids! Star stamp your card to fancy yourself a fierce fiend from Fernia! But don't let vanity burn away who you really are!" * On a wooden base near the balcony doors stand three large, upright and stuffed cranium rats. The trio are arranged in very particular poses--covering eyes, ears, or mouth. When the viewer nears, the dragonshard brains and eyes of the rats glow dimly with the colors of Siberys, Eberron, and Khyber respectively.They fade when the viewer retreats. Another plaque rests on the base of the platform; "Wayfinder Kids! Stamp your card to record your encounter! Are you clever enough to outsmart the cranium rats of Sharn?" * A large glass terrarium near the entrance to the archives contains two interesting specimens. The first a large artifice powered metal contraption that resembles an eye, the glass around the "pupil" shattered by a single puncture hole. The eye sputters awake in when a viewer approaches, metal sheets surrounding the glass "pupil" contracting as the eye glows red. Nearby on a miniature tree, a black spider with gold markings spins a shining web, content for now with the offerings of fat flies and crickets that the Wayfinders provide. Under the terrarium a small plaque rests; "Wayfinder Kids! Stamp your card and stare down the man-made horror of the deep! Bravery and truth will tell you that friendship is more valuable than all the golden cobblestones of Metrol!"